Who Wants to See My HOH Room?/Transcript
Main BBRP Channel 21:29 <@HostMTDM> Previously on Big Brother Roleplay! 21:29 <@HostMTDM> Eight users from the Sims Wiki, brainwashed, have been put into a house. 21:30 <@HostMTDM> Three users took a bedroom, three took another. 21:30 <@HostMTDM> One of them was spacing out, and decided to take the couch late at night. 21:30 <@HostMTDM> The last one was sleeping on the floor, though someone offered them his bed. 21:31 <@HostMTDM> After the eight slept, Host woke them up early in the morning for their first HOH challenge. 21:31 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 21:31 <@HostMTDM> Resulting in a tie, GeorgieGibbons won because he had more of America's vote. 21:31 <@HostMTDM> Who will GeorgieGibbons nominate? 21:31 <@HostMTDM> STAY TUNED! 21:31 <@HostMTDM> ~~~ (bbrp theme) ~~~ 21:31 <@HostMTDM> ~~ (hoh flashback) ~~ 21:32 <@HostMTDM> ~~ (hoh flashback over, ep continues where left off) ~~ 21:32 <@HostMTDM> (we can talk now...) 21:32 <+RoseGui> Today is my birthday! ^_^ 21:32 lololol 21:32 Cannot send to channel: #wikia-sims-bbrp 21:32 <+B0bTehZee> Happy birthday, Rose! :) 21:33 <+r0mc0mb0> lolol 21:33 <+DanPin> Happy birthday! 21:33 <+Bl33h> O: Happy birthday RoseGui. 21:33 <+RoseGui> Thank you, all. (: 21:33 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! ^_^ *tacklehugs Rose* 21:33 * RoseGui tackle hugs MTDM Back ^_^ 21:33 <+RoseGui> Thank you all. (: 21:34 <+RoseGui> I love you. <3 21:34 <+RoseGui> all. ;) 21:34 <+DanPin> I love you too, kind sort-of stranger. 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> I love you all too lol 21:34 <+RoseGui> Haha, you too. <3 21:34 <@HostMTDM> ~ camera goes to about 12PM ~ 21:34 <+RoseGui> R0c0mc0, I like you, but do not act weird. o.o 21:34 <+RoseGui> (oh sorry >.<) 21:34 <@HostMTDM> *voice* GeorgieGibbons, please come into the Diary Rolm. 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> i not weird lol 21:34 <@HostMTDM> Room * 21:35 * DanPin agrees with the birthday gal 21:36 <+RoseGui> Georgie, you haven't yet wished me a happy birthday? :c 21:36 <+RoseGui> are you angry with me? 21:36 <+RoseGui> *at 21:36 <@GeorgieGibbons> everyone....who wants to see my ##hohroom ? 21:36 <+RoseGui> ): 21:36 <@HostMTDM> :OOOOOOO 21:36 <+RoseGui> OMG 21:36 <+RoseGui> =D 21:37 <+DanPin> I do! 21:42 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 21:44 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 21:44 <+RoseGui> yay 21:44 <+RoseGui> =D 21:44 <+DanPin> he's alive! 21:44 <+RoseGui> You're alive! =D 21:45 * DanPin peeks inside the fridge 21:45 <@HostMTDM> (rosegui, you're in ##hohroom. Don't talk here.) 21:47 <+DanPin> I wonder if I can take a slice of cheese... 21:47 <+RoseGui> (is it nominations now? =o) 21:47 <@HostMTDM> no. 21:47 <@HostMTDM> (no.)** 21:48 * DanPin takes out a slice of cheese and eats it 21:48 <+Bl33h> I wonder why the voice told us to leave the HOJ room... 21:48 <+Bl33h> HOH * 21:48 <@GeorgieGibbons> guys, I have something to read 21:48 <@GeorgieGibbons> Every week, there will be a few Have Nots who must sleep in the ##HaveNots room. Also, along with their usual slop, they recieve food, voted by America on what to eat. 21:48 <@GeorgieGibbons> 21:48 <@GeorgieGibbons> The first twist of the season is there will be NO Have Not competition. Every week, the HOH will pick some of the HouseGuests to be Have Nots. This week, there will be three Have Nots. *YOU PICK HAVE NOTS NOW* 21:48 <@GeorgieGibbons> 21:48 <@GeorgieGibbons> Let's now see what the food America has given you three is. *takes cover off the food, revealing Mac n' Cheese & Chicken McNuggets* 21:49 <@HostMTDM> (GG YOURE SUPPOSED TO WRITE THE HAVE NOTS IN YOU PICK HAVE NOTS NOW) 21:49 <@GeorgieGibbons> (SORRY, BLAME CTRL+V) 21:49 <@GeorgieGibbons> for the have-nots, I'm picking: 21:49 <@GeorgieGibbons> Asorailahd, B0bTehZee and r0mc0mb0 21:50 <+B0bTehZee> ... 21:50 <@GeorgieGibbons> I don't mean this personally, I just need somewhere to start 21:50 mode/#wikia-sims-bbrp r0mc0mb0 by GeorgieGibbons 21:50 <@HostMTDM> Aw, sorry dudes. :( 21:50 <+r0mc0mb0> oh i'm have not lol 21:50 <+DanPin> the spacewoman is going to get mac n' cheese. 21:50 <+RoseGui> I'm sorry. =c 21:50 <+r0mc0mb0> i still love you lol 21:50 <+DanPin> lol. 21:50 <+Bl33h> r0mc0mb0: that's a bad thing. 21:50 <+B0bTehZee> it's okay, GG 21:50 <+B0bTehZee> =| 21:51 <@HostMTDM> wait. 21:51 <@HostMTDM> Chicken McNuggets? 21:51 <@HostMTDM> Ew. 21:51 <@HostMTDM> Thank GG I'm not a Have Not. 21:51 <+RoseGui> I wouldn't eat taht o.o 21:51 <+r0mc0mb0> i'll go to my room lol 21:51 <+RoseGui> *that 21:51 <+RoseGui> and thanks, Georgie. ^_^ 21:51 <+DanPin> hmm... is Asorailahd spacing out? 21:51 <+RoseGui> yes, she is. =| 21:52 <@HostMTDM> she just walked to her have not room. 21:52 <@HostMTDM> ~ screen flashes, bed time ~ 21:52 <@HostMTDM> ~ everyone go to your room ~ 21:57 <@HostMTDM> (we have one more minutes of sleep.) 21:57 <+RoseGui> (I have half an hour D:) 21:57 <+RoseGui> (please hurry up D:) 21:57 <@HostMTDM> (nvm.) 21:57 <@HostMTDM> ~ EVERYONE WAKES UP ~ 21:57 <@HostMTDM> (get out of your bedroom) 21:57 <@GeorgieGibbons> morning 21:58 <@HostMTDM> ~ IT IS NOW 11:30 ~ 21:58 <+RoseGui> Good morning! ^_^ 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> ow, B0bTehZee just hit me 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:58 <+B0bTehZee> you wanted to sleep with me. >-> 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> we have common interests lol 21:58 <@HostMTDM> *voice* GeorgieGibbons, Diary Room. Again. 21:59 <+DanPin> Good morning! 21:59 <+RoseGui> Hello, DanPin! ^_^ 21:59 <+RoseGui> Would you like some bread? ^_^ 21:59 <+RoseGui> Oh, and I made all of your beds. (: 21:59 <+DanPin> yes, thanks. 21:59 <@HostMTDM> ~ EVERYONE, EXCEPT GG, IS IN BACKYARD NOW. GG IS DOING WHAT HE HAS TO. ~ 21:59 <+DanPin> Gui - You didn't have to! 22:00 <@HostMTDM> I hope GG doesn't nominate me. :( 22:00 <+RoseGui> ^ so do I. =c 22:00 <+B0bTehZee> I hope he doesn't. =/ 22:00 <+DanPin> ^ same here. 22:00 <+RoseGui> but he still has to nominate two people. =c 22:00 <+RoseGui> even if likes us all. =c 22:00 <+DanPin> :( 22:01 * Bl33h hopes Brit doesn't nominate her. 22:01 <@GeorgieGibbons> Hey everybody, it's time for the nomination ceremony. 22:01 <+RoseGui> and people, don't take it personally if he nominates you, it's a sad game. =c 22:01 * DanPin looks up to the sky 22:01 <@HostMTDM> :D 22:01 <@HostMTDM> I mean D: 22:01 <+RoseGui> okay D: 22:01 * HostMTDM goes to nomination rolm. 22:01 <@GeorgieGibbons> This is the nomination ceremony. As HOH, it is my duty to nominate two people for eviction. I will take the first key, that person is safe. I will take the next key, and so on and so forth. 22:01 <@HostMTDM> room* 22:01 <@GeorgieGibbons> Bl33h, you're safe 22:01 <+Bl33h> Yay! :D 22:02 <@GeorgieGibbons> MTDM, you're safe 22:02 <@HostMTDM> THANK GG! ^-^ 22:02 <@GeorgieGibbons> B0bTehZee, you're safe 22:02 <+B0bTehZee> Thank you, Georgie. 22:02 <+B0bTehZee> =) 22:02 <@GeorgieGibbons> RoseGui, you're safe 22:02 <+RoseGui> (Thanks, Georgie! ^_^ 22:03 <+RoseGui> <3 22:03 <@GeorgieGibbons> DanPin, you're safe 22:03 <+DanPin> thanks, man! thank you so much! :DD 22:03 <@GeorgieGibbons> I have nominated you, Asorailahd and you, r0mc0mb0 for eviction. Since coming into the house, neither of you have been that..well, lively. If you can prove yourself and win the Veto, you can come off. Best of luck guys. 22:04 <+DanPin> aww... the spacewoman is nominated. 22:04 <+r0mc0mb0> oh i'm nominated lol 22:04 <+RoseGui> I'm sorry for you both. :c 22:04 <@HostMTDM> *random DRs that were never recorded come online now* 22:04 <+RoseGui> I wish the best luck for you. =c 22:04 <+DanPin> I'm sorry. 22:04 HostMTDM changed the topic of #wikia-sims-bbrp to: Welcome to #wikia-sims-bbrp. | Sub-channels: ##HOHroom (only HOH and invites), ##DiaryRoom (only invites), ##HaveNots (anyone), ##PinkRoom (anyone), ##Bedroom1 (DanPin, RoseGui, Romcombo), ##Bedroom2 (Bleeh, GeorgieGibbons, MTDM) | HouseGuests (8): Asorailahd, Bleeh, BobTheZ, DanPin, GeorgieGibbons, MTDM, RoseGui, Romcombo | CURRENT DAY: 3, 10/4 22:04 <+DanPin> good luck, pals. 22:04 <@HostMTDM> (forgot.) 22:04 <@HostMTDM> ~ EVERYONE LEAVES THE ROOM, FOUR HOURS LATER NOW ~ 22:05 <@HostMTDM> *voice* GeorgieGibbons. DR! >:O 22:06 * DanPin goes to the living room and jumps to the couch 22:06 * DanPin is lying on his back 22:07 <+DanPin> hey, B0b! 22:07 <+B0bTehZee> hey, Dan! (: 22:07 <+DanPin> this couch is COMFY! 22:07 <+B0bTehZee> (lol I fail at imitating Bob DX) 22:07 <+RoseGui> Can I join you both? ^_^ 22:07 * RoseGui sits 22:07 <+DanPin> sure! 22:08 <@GeorgieGibbons> IT'S TIME FOR THE POV CHALLENGE, EVERYONE TO THE BACKYARD!! 22:08 * DanPin goes to the backyard 22:08 * HostMTDM goes outside. 22:09 * GeorgieGibbons goes out 22:09 <@HostMTDM> Host: Welcome to your first POV challenge!! 22:09 * B0bTehZee goes outside too. 22:09 * r0mc0mb0 goes lol 22:09 * RoseGui goes outside, late. D: 22:09 <@HostMTDM> Because there are only eight contestants, you all play! 22:09 <@HostMTDM> Whoever wins POV gets to- oh you know. 22:09 <@HostMTDM> Let's cut to the chase! 22:09 <@HostMTDM> This challenge is called "Hide and Seek Veto". 22:10 * Bl33h as well. 22:10 <@HostMTDM> Everyone will hide Veto necklaces somewhere in the house. *eight veto necklaces appear on a table* 22:10 <@HostMTDM> You have five minutes. 22:10 <@HostMTDM> After that, I'll call everyone to the DR to tell me where they hid their medallion. 22:11 <@HostMTDM> Everyone will gather in the Living Room, and guess where a medallion was hidden! 22:11 <@HostMTDM> Ready? 22:11 <+DanPin> yes. 22:11 <+RoseGui> okay. (: 22:11 <+B0bTehZee> kk. 22:11 <@HostMTDM> (you actually have one minute to think, you don't actually need to say "*hides it in __*") 22:11 <+r0mc0mb0> sure lol 22:11 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: ready. 22:11 <+Bl33h> Yep. 22:12 <+RoseGui> Yes. 22:12 <@HostMTDM> Let's get this competition underway! 22:12 <@HostMTDM> (think for a minute.) 22:12 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has quit Leaving 22:12 <+RoseGui> (D:) 22:12 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 22:12 mode/#wikia-sims-bbrp GeorgieGibbons by ChanServ 22:12 <+RoseGui> (wb.) 22:12 <@HostMTDM> (wb.) 22:12 <@GeorgieGibbons> i'm ready 22:12 <@HostMTDM> (romcombo heard the challenge, so you did too?) 22:12 <+DanPin> (wb.) 22:13 <@GeorgieGibbons> (yes) 22:13 <@HostMTDM> kk. 22:13 <@HostMTDM> started a minute ago 22:13 <@HostMTDM> GeorgieGibbons, the HOH: Diary Room. 22:13 * DanPin picks up a necklace and hides it 22:13 * B0bTehZee picks up another necklace and hides it. 22:14 * RoseGui picks up another and runs hiding it. 22:14 <@HostMTDM> (I said you don't have to say that.) 22:14 <+DanPin> (Sorry) 22:16 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has quit Quit 22:16 <+RoseGui> (D:) 22:16 <+DanPin> (HE FAINTED!) 22:16 <@HostMTDM> (no he didn't.) 22:17 <@HostMTDM> (he'll be played by one of his Alts) 22:17 <@HostMTDM> r0mc0mb0, a nom: DR. 22:17 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 22:17 mode/#wikia-sims-bbrp GeorgieGibbons by ChanServ 22:17 <@HostMTDM> (or not.) 22:18 <@HostMTDM> Asorailahd: DR. 22:18 <@HostMTDM> (kshe'sdefinatelynotjoining.) 22:18 <@HostMTDM> DanPin: DR. 22:19 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: I'd like to sit this POV out. D: 22:19 <@HostMTDM> (don't want to be called out for cheating.) 22:19 <@HostMTDM> Host: ...okay! 22:20 <+B0bTehZee> what do you mean MTDM? 22:20 <+B0bTehZee> :o 22:20 <@HostMTDM> RoseGui: DR. 22:21 <+r0mc0mb0> so B0bTehZee when will we share beds lol 22:21 <@HostMTDM> B0bTehZee: DR. 22:21 <+B0bTehZee> I will not. 22:21 <+B0bTehZee> Keep taht in mind. ._. 22:22 <@HostMTDM> Bl33h: DR. 22:22 <@HostMTDM> KK. 22:22 <@HostMTDM> Everyone has told me where they kept their medallions, except MTDM and Asorailahd. 22:23 <@HostMTDM> So, yeah, there are six competitors now. What I didn't want from the start. 22:23 <@HostMTDM> Anyways, going down the safe list! 22:23 <@HostMTDM> GeorgieGibbons: where do you think somebody hid their medallion? 22:23 <@GeorgieGibbons> I think someone has put theirs in my HoH basket 22:24 <@HostMTDM> Bl33h: How about you? 22:24 <+Bl33h> The fridge? D: 22:24 <@HostMTDM> MTDM is sitting out. 22:24 <@HostMTDM> B0bTehZee: You? 22:24 <+B0bTehZee> I think someone hid it in the wardrobe. 22:25 <@HostMTDM> RoseGui: you? 22:25 <+RoseGui> I think, someone put it in the garbage? o.o 22:25 <+RoseGui> I'm not sure. =c 22:25 <@HostMTDM> DanPin: Where do you think so- oh you know. 22:25 <+DanPin> Possibly under a bed. 22:26 <@HostMTDM> Asorailahd is sitting out. 22:26 <@HostMTDM> r0mc0mb0, How about you? 22:26 <+r0mc0mb0> in the refrigerator lol 22:26 <@HostMTDM> kk. 22:27 <@HostMTDM> GeorgieGibbons, Bleeh, Bob and Rom were correct. 22:27 <@HostMTDM> HOWEVER. 22:27 <@HostMTDM> GeorgieGibbons has one point. 22:27 <@HostMTDM> Bob has one point. 22:27 <@HostMTDM> Romcombo and Bleeh have THREE points, because three people put their medallions in the fridge. 22:28 <@HostMTDM> ALTHOUGH, Romcombo guessed his own place. 22:28 <@HostMTDM> Deducting a point from him. 22:28 <+RoseGui> OMG 22:28 <@GeorgieGibbons> HAHAHA 22:28 <+RoseGui> XD 22:28 <+DanPin> xD 22:28 <@HostMTDM> Congratulations, Bleeh, the Veto winner!! 22:28 <+DanPin> fail 22:28 <+r0mc0mb0> oh lol 22:28 <+Bl33h> O: 22:28 <+RoseGui> Bleeh is the winner!!! =D 22:28 <+Bl33h> THANK YOU! ^_^ 22:28 * GeorgieGibbons high-fives Bl33h 22:28 * Bl33h high-fives Brit back. 22:28 * DanPin hugs her 22:28 <+RoseGui> Congratulations, Bleeh! ^_^ 22:28 <+B0bTehZee> Congratulations, Bleeh 22:29 <@HostMTDM> Congrats, Bleeh. :) *hugs* 22:29 <+B0bTehZee> (: 22:29 * Bl33h hugs Dan and MTDM back. 22:29 * RoseGui hugs Bleeh. ^-^ 22:29 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: Congratz, Bleeh. :) *hugs* ** 22:29 <+Bl33h> Thanks Bob and Rose. :) 22:29 * Bl33h hugs Rose back. 22:30 <@HostMTDM> *random, unrecorded, DRs of reactions to Bleeh winning POV are shown* 22:30 <@HostMTDM> (everyone hush) 22:30 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has quit Leaving 22:30 <@HostMTDM> Voice: Bleeh has won the first POV competion! Will she save any of the two nominees? Who will be evicted? And who will win the second HOH challenge? 22:31 <@HostMTDM> Host: This is Host, congratulating Bleeh, and giving America, a goodnight. ;) Bedroom 1 21:52 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined ##Bedroom1 21:52 mode/##Bedroom1 RoseGui by ChanServ 21:53 <+RoseGui> I'm going to sleep. =) 21:53 <+RoseGui> 'kay. =o 21:53 <+RoseGui> Goodnight. =) 21:53 * RoseGui sleeps 21:53 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-230-162.cpe.netcabo.pt has joined ##Bedroom1 21:53 mode/##Bedroom1 DanPin by ChanServ 21:53 mode/##Bedroom1 RoseGui by ChanServ 21:53 mode/##Bedroom1 DanPin by ChanServ 21:54 * DanPin crawls into his bed 21:54 <@DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:54 mode/##Bedroom1 DanPin by ChanServ 21:54 mode/##Bedroom1 RoseGui by ChanServ 21:54 mode/##Bedroom1 DanPin by ChanServ 21:54 mode/##Bedroom1 RoseGui by ChanServ 21:56 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:56 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:56 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:57 <+RoseGui> ZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzZzZzZzZzZzZz Bedroom 2 21:52 <HostMTDM> GeorgieGibbons: you're not sleeping in the HOH room? 21:53 <+GeorgieGibbons> just grabbing my stuff 21:53 mode/##Bedroom2 GeorgieGibbons by ChanServ 21:53 mode/##Bedroom2 [HostMTDM] by ChanServ 21:53 <@GeorgieGibbons> they didn't move something of mine 21:53 mode/##Bedroom2 Bl33h by ChanServ 21:53 <@GeorgieGibbons> something i really wantede 21:55 <@Bl33h> And that would be? 21:55 <@GeorgieGibbons> my toothbrush 21:55 <@Bl33h> ... haha 21:55 mode/##Bedroom2 GeorgieGibbons by HostMTDM 21:55 mode/##Bedroom2 Bl33h by HostMTDM 21:55 mode/##Bedroom2 [HostMTDM] by HostMTDM 21:55 mode/##Bedroom2 Bl33h by HostMTDM 21:55 mode/##Bedroom2 GeorgieGibbons by HostMTDM 21:56 mode/##Bedroom2 [HostMTDM] by HostMTDM 21:56 <+HostMTDM> k, it's been nice living with you. 21:56 * HostMTDM hugs GeorgieGibbons. 21:56 <+GeorgieGibbons> I'm moving to my HoHroom, bye guys :) 21:56 <+HostMTDM> See you next week. 21:56 * GeorgieGibbons hugs MTDM and Bl33h 21:56 <+Bl33h> Bye. :( 21:56 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has left ##Bedroom2 "Leaving" 21:57 <+Bl33h> Goodnight MTDM. :) 21:57 <+HostMTDM> Night. HoH Room 21:36 HIIII =D 21:37 mode/##HOHroom GeorgieGibbons by ChanServ 21:37 Any photos? ^_^ 21:37 <@GeorgieGibbons> whoa...this is good 21:37 mode/##HOHroom RoseGui by ChanServ 21:37 <@GeorgieGibbons> all I have is a letter from home :o 21:37 B0bTehZee 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined ##HOHroom 21:37 hey! 21:38 mode/##HOHroom [HostMTDM] by ChanServ 21:38 mode/##HOHroom B0bTehZee by ChanServ 21:38 <+B0bTehZee> This looks amazing!!! :DDDD 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> Dear Uncle Georgie, 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> Y U NO €0M3 H0M3 ! M!$$ U $0 MU3H €0M3 H0M3 4LR34DY 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> Always, 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> Your nephew Mario. 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> omg <3 21:38 <+HostMTDM> (gg, please +m.) 21:38 <+RoseGui> Oh, so cute (: 21:38 mode/##HOHroom +m by GeorgieGibbons 21:38 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-230-162.cpe.netcabo.pt has joined ##HOHroom 21:38 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has joined ##HOHroom 21:38 mode/##HOHroom DanPin by ChanServ 21:38 mode/##HOHroom r0mc0mb0 by ChanServ 21:38 <+DanPin> it's so beautiful! 21:38 Bl33h ~MTDM@pool-173-77-204-108.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined ##HOHroom 21:39 <+RoseGui> (: 21:39 <+RoseGui> yes, it's =D 21:39 mode/##HOHroom Bl33h by ChanServ 21:39 <+Bl33h> aww sorry I was sleeping. :( 21:39 <+Bl33h> What'd I miss, Brit? 21:39 <@GeorgieGibbons> a letter from my nephew 21:40 <+B0bTehZee> dude, do you have beer? :) 21:40 * GeorgieGibbons looks 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> nope 21:40 <+DanPin> any Red Bull? :) 21:40 <+B0bTehZee> ahh, no problem. >.< 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> nothing 21:40 <+DanPin> aww. :( 21:40 <+RoseGui> You do have chocolate, riiighty? =D 21:40 <+Bl33h> Ooh can I see? :D 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> yes Bl33h you can 21:40 <+HostMTDM> ...wow, bbrp must've forgot the food... 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> Dear Uncle Georgie, 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> Y U NO €0M3 H0M3 ! M!$$ U $0 MU3H €0M3 H0M3 4LR34DY 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> Always, 21:40 <@GeorgieGibbons> Your nephew Mario. 21:41 <@GeorgieGibbons> I don't have any food 21:41 <+HostMTDM> *voice* GeorgieGibbons, Diary Room. We forgot something. 21:41 <@GeorgieGibbons> I know there's food in the kitchen 21:42 * RoseGui looks in the kitchen 21:42 <+Bl33h> The kitchen's downstairs. 21:42 * RoseGui returns with some delicious chocolate and shares it with her fellow houseguests. ^_^ 21:42 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has joined ##HOHroom 21:42 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 21:43 <+RoseGui> OMG 21:43 <+HostMTDM> HE PASSED OUT. 21:43 <+RoseGui> Romcombo passed out again 21:43 <+RoseGui> DDDD= 21:43 <+Bl33h> AGAIN!!! 21:43 <+B0bTehZee> OH MY 21:43 <+B0bTehZee> O_o 21:43 * RoseGui revives MTDM D: 21:43 <+DanPin> NO! 21:43 <+HostMTDM> ("MTDM"...?) 21:43 * RoseGui revives Romcombo 21:43 <+RoseGui> x_x 21:44 <+Bl33h> I think MTDM's alive. 21:44 <+RoseGui> Yes, he is. XD 21:44 -NickServ- r0mc0mb0!5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/session has just authenticated as you (AnvilBot) 21:44 <+HostMTDM> Guys, Brit is coming back. 21:44 <+HostMTDM> :o 21:44 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-230-162.cpe.netcabo.pt has left ##HOHroom going to the kitchen." 21:44 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has joined ##HOHroom 21:45 <+Bl33h> HE'S ALIVE. 21:45 <+RoseGui> MHM. =D 21:45 <@GeorgieGibbons> guys...I have a basket of food and vodka :D 21:45 <+RoseGui> Also, where is Asorailahd? 21:45 <+RoseGui> is she sleeping? 21:45 <+HostMTDM> :OOO 21:45 <+RoseGui> =c 21:45 <+HostMTDM> I think she's passing out again. 21:46 <+HostMTDM> **spacing 21:46 <+HostMTDM> *voice* EVERYONE GET OUT OF GG'S ROOM. 21:46 <+HostMTDM> MTDM: ... O.o 21:46 <+RoseGui> Byeee. 21:46 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has left ##HOHroom [] 21:46 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has left ##HOHroom "Byeeeeee." 21:46 HostMTDM ~MTDM@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has left ##HOHroom [] 21:46 <@GeorgieGibbons> bye 21:46 B0bTehZee 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has left ##HOHroom "Bye." 21:46 HostMTDM ~MTDM@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has joined ##HOHroom 21:47 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has left ##HOHroom [] 21:47 <@GeorgieGibbons> whoa 21:47 Bl33h ~MTDM@pool-173-77-204-108.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has left ##HOHroom [] 21:47 mode/##HOHroom [HostMTDM] by ChanServ 21:47 <+HostMTDM> Host: Hello, Georgie. 21:47 <@GeorgieGibbons> yo 21:48 <+HostMTDM> I'm contacting you here because the DR is cramped. 21:48 <+HostMTDM> Sure, I'm in a tv box, but... 21:48 <+HostMTDM> Yeah, y'know? 21:48 <+HostMTDM> Go downstairs and read part TWO of your script. 21:48 <+HostMTDM> Thank you. Have Nots Room 21:52 <+B0bTehZee> This room smells like ham. =| 21:53 <+r0mc0mb0> i love it lol 21:54 <+B0bTehZee> eew 21:54 <+r0mc0mb0> now we're in the room, want to sleep with me B0bTehZee lol 21:54 <+B0bTehZee> not really. ._. 21:54 <+r0mc0mb0> you'll like it lol 21:55 <+r0mc0mb0> lets sleep lol 21:55 * r0mc0mb0 sleeps while hugging B0bTehZee 21:55 <+B0bTehZee> Nooooo 21:55 HostMTDM ~MTDM@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has left ##HaveNots [] 21:55 <+B0bTehZee> stop it. ._. 21:55 * B0bTehZee slaps Romcombo 21:55 * B0bTehZee kicks Romcombo out of the bed 21:55 <+r0mc0mb0> come on, talk to me lol 21:55 <+r0mc0mb0> we'll eat together lol 21:56 <+B0bTehZee> yes, we can talk. 21:56 <+B0bTehZee> Zombies. <3 21:56 <+r0mc0mb0> i love zombies lol 21:56 <+B0bTehZee> What are your favorite horror movies? (: 21:56 <+B0bTehZee> Oh 21:56 <+r0mc0mb0> saw lol 21:57 <+B0bTehZee> We should sleep. 21:57 <+B0bTehZee> goodnight 21:57 * B0bTehZee sleeps 21:57 * r0mc0mb0 hugs B0bTehZee until he sleeps 21:57 <+B0bTehZee> NO. 21:57 * B0bTehZee punches Romcombo in the face Diary Room 21:35 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined ##DiaryRoom 21:35 hey 21:35 <@HostMTDM> Hello GeorgieGibbons. 21:35 <@HostMTDM> Congratulations on being HOH! 21:35 thanks :) 21:35 <@HostMTDM> Here is your key to your HOH room. *hands a golden key* 21:35 <@HostMTDM> And some scripts for the days to come. 21:35 omg omg thanks :D 21:35 <@HostMTDM> http://pastebin.com/HnqcLfmB 21:36 <@HostMTDM> Please, go share with your fellow friends part 1 of the script. 21:36 <@HostMTDM> And read the letter aloud when you open it. 21:36 <@HostMTDM> Goodbye! 21:36 bye 21:36 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has left ##DiaryRoom "Leaving" 21:41 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined ##DiaryRoom 21:41 sup 21:41 <@HostMTDM> So sorry HOH!! 21:42 <@HostMTDM> We forgot to give you... 21:42 <@HostMTDM> ...a basket... 21:42 <@HostMTDM> ...of all your favorite food and vodkas! 21:42 yay :D 21:43 <@HostMTDM> Kbye. 21:43 that all? 21:43 <@HostMTDM> yeah, bye. 21:43 <@HostMTDM> Your friend passed out. 21:43 bai 21:43 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has left ##DiaryRoom "Leaving" 21:58 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined ##DiaryRoom 21:58 sup 21:58 <@HostMTDM> Kso. 21:58 <@HostMTDM> Host: Nomination times. 21:59 <@HostMTDM> Take the keys from the slots, go to your room, and put them in the nom box. 21:59 kk 21:59 <@HostMTDM> Come back and read script 3. 22:00 <@HostMTDM> ... 22:00 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has left ##DiaryRoom by [HostMTDM (GeorgieGibbons)] 22:05 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined ##DiaryRoom 22:05 yo 22:05 <@HostMTDM> Get out of the room and read script 4. 22:05 <@HostMTDM> (this room.) 22:08 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has left ##DiaryRoom "Leaving" 22:13 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined ##DiaryRoom 22:14 <@HostMTDM> Where did you hide your medallion? 22:14 yo 22:14 bedroom1 22:14 <@HostMTDM> where in bedroom1! 22:14 <@HostMTDM> ?* 22:15 <@HostMTDM> GeorgieGibbons? 22:16 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has quit Quit 22:16 <@HostMTDM> transcripter--: Georgie, where in bedroom1? 22:16 romcombo's bed 22:16 <@HostMTDM> kbye. 22:16 <@HostMTDM> (no, stay) 22:17 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has joined ##DiaryRoom 22:17 <@HostMTDM> Where did you hide your medallion? 22:17 hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lol 22:17 in the refrigerator 22:18 <@HostMTDM> ...kbye. 22:18 bye lol 22:18 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd78@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.40.253.120 has left ##DiaryRoom [] 22:19 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-230-162.cpe.netcabo.pt has joined ##DiaryRoom 22:19 hi 22:19 <@HostMTDM> Where did you hide your medallion? 22:19 I hid it (successfully) in a kitchen drain. 22:19 <@HostMTDM> kbye. 22:19 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-230-162.cpe.netcabo.pt has left ##DiaryRoom [] 22:20 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined ##DiaryRoom 22:20 Hiii. 22:20 <@HostMTDM> Where did you hide your medallion? 22:20 I hid on my wardrobe. (: 22:20 <@HostMTDM> kbye. 22:21 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has left ##DiaryRoom [] 22:21 B0bTehZee 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined ##DiaryRoom 22:21 <@HostMTDM> Where did you hide your medallion? 22:21 Okay, I hid it in the fridge. =) 22:21 Bye bye. 22:21 <@HostMTDM> Kbye. 22:22 <@HostMTDM> Bleeh (too lazy to /j): I hid mine in GG's HOH basket of goodies. 22:22 <@HostMTDM> Host: kbye.